The subject matter disclosed herein relates to housings and/or internal materials of connectors for X-ray systems, and in particular, to X-ray shielding mechanisms within a connector.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems are designed for the purpose of generation of X-rays that are directed toward, and expose, a subject of interest to ionizing radiation. The X-rays traverse to and through the subject and impact X-ray sensitive film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal anatomy and identify patient ailments. In other X-ray utilization applications, various assembled equipment, manufactured parts, baggage, parcels, and other objects may be imaged to assess their contents, for safety, integrity, and other purposes. In general, X-ray systems of the type referred to by the present disclosure may include projection X-ray systems, fluoroscopic systems, X-ray tomosynthesis systems, computed tomography systems, and various mixed or combined-modality systems that utilize X-ray imaging in conjunction with other imaging physics, such as ultrasound, positron emission tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, and so forth. Other unintended X-ray generating systems include but are not limited to conventional vacuum tubes, used in old televisions.
In general, an X-ray tube is comprised of a cathode and an anode. The cathode generally has a thermionic filament used to generate electrons. The anode generally has a target region disposed to the cathode and filament. Electricity is typically supplied to the cathode, or the anode, or both, via a high voltage connector(s), connecting the X-ray system to an electrical source(s). Electrical voltage is applied to the cathode and/or the anode with a potential difference, creating an electrical field. Electrical current is also applied to the cathode filament resulting in filament heating. When the work function of the filament material is exceeded, thermionic emission occurs from the filament within the cathode and it emits electrons. Due to the cathode/anode voltage potential difference, these electrons are accelerated from the cathode toward the anode target, with the electrons eventually impacting the target. Once the target is bombarded with the stream of electrons, it produces X-ray radiation.
Despite the electron stream colliding with the anode target in the proper location, some X-rays do not exit through the desired aperture toward the subject of interest, but instead are back scattered throughout the X-ray tube. This off-focal X-ray radiation generated in the X-ray tube must be contained so that X-ray system operators and subjects are not exposed to excessive radiation and there is no interference with the X-ray imaging system. One area where these X-rays may be contained includes the high voltage power connector. Traditionally, these connectors include separate X-ray shielding means contained within connector housings or external to the connector housings. These housings are typically made with high density materials like tungsten or lead and captured within complex assemblies for cost or safety reasons. While these shielding assemblies help to reduce exposure to off-focal X-ray radiation, separate X-ray shielding assemblies often may require costly and complex manufacturing processes. Further, these shielding assemblies may be less effective in shielding X-rays, due to limitations in design based upon said manufacturing complexity. Accordingly, a need exists for a lower-cost, simpler manufacturing method for more effective X-ray shielding mechanisms within housings, for example a high-voltage connector housing.